


Three May Keep a Secret if two of Them are Dead

by Something_Like_Space



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: And So Does Everyone Else, F/M, kind of AU because Levi squad 1.0 is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Something_Like_Space/pseuds/Something_Like_Space
Summary: It was supposed to be a secret. The most important, precious and exciting secret that Mikasa has ever had. However, there is one person who knew her precious secret – necessarily. Squad Leader Hange Zoe.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Levi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 112





	Three May Keep a Secret if two of Them are Dead

It was supposed to be a secret. The most important, precious and exciting secret that Mikasa has ever had. However, there is one person who knew her precious secret – necessarily. Squad Leader Hange Zoe.

She was the one who examined her and announced that she was pregnant after all. The scientist got very excited after they find out and Hange started to laugh like a crazy person while imagining aloud the reaction of the baby’s father. Mikasa made her swear not to tell him, saying that she wanted to be the one who announces the news to him. Hange gave Mikasa her words, she even slammed her fist to her heart while she promised that she won’t open her mouth to him even if they put a knife on him– no on her precious titans' nape. Although she seems a little hesitant on the latter one Mikasa still believed that she would keep her words.

And Hange did keep her promise - she said she would not tell the father that Mikasa was pregnant and not to Moblit who revealed the so-called secret to Levi-squad. If he had to defend himself it was not his fault, entirely. He could hardly remember that he told them. He was drinking that night with the Levi squad since both Hange and Levi departed the day before with Eren Yeager to perform some test upon titan shifter in a deserted area. One drink brought another and before he knew he already told Captain Levi’s squad the big news. It was only when they started to freak out he realized what he had done. Even though he always tried to keep his eyes open and be cautious of his actions, he was working for Hange after all he had to be cautious, alcohol in his veins made him disorient and talkative. He panicked after realizing what he just revealed and begged to Levi-squad not to tell anyone, especially to the father.

“Please guys please you have to forget about what you heard! I do not want to die! You do not know how intimidating Squad Leader Hange could get! No, she is worse than she looks! She would kill me and then the Ackerman would kill me, _again_! Please do not tell anything to Corporal Levi. He does not know it… _yet_.” And with that, he put what was on their minds straight. The identity of the baby’s father.

* * *

“Miss Ackerman!” Mikasa was walking through the corridors of the headquarter while she was carrying the new supplement boxes to the kitchen. Her mind was so busy with what Squad Leader Hange might be doing to Eren at that moment, someone’s calling her name went unnoticed.

_At least Levi is here. He did not let happen anything to Eren… Right?_

“Miss Ackerman!” the voice was coming closer know and finally Mikasa realized that someone was calling for her. She turned around, with the heavy boxes in her hands, too faced whoever might be the owner of the voice. She saw a tall man with blond hair, running towards her. She remembered him immediately of course. He was a part of the Levi Squad. Ed was his name. Or was it Eld? She could not be sure for a moment.

The man was right in front of her now and tried to take away the food supplement boxes from her.

“Miss Ackerman, please let me help you with that.”

 _Eld. Yes, it was his name._ While she was satisfied with herself for remembering the man’s name, Eld already took those boxes from her hands and started to walk toward the kitchen. Mikasa blinked behind him, surprised by the sudden action and not so happy about the state of her mind last days – she was uncharacteristically unfocused – she started to run after Eld.

“That was unnecessary, thank you but I can carry them by myself.” She said while the struggle to get back her boxes again. Eld pushed her gently, however, the look of his eyes was determined so was his voice while he started to talk again.

“I got that, Ackerman.” He continued walking, leaving a frustrated and dumbfounded Mikasa behind.

* * *

It was a relatively hot day and the training did not make it any better. Mikasa was paired up with Jean for hand to hand combat. She blocked all of his attacks and managed to throw a few punches at him quite easily. One of them hit him in the face, made him stumble on his feet and with that she found an opportunity to send him on the floor.

When a tall, black-haired man who did not belong to 104th training corps appeared in the training fields, Mikasa was trying to help Jean to get on his feet. Gunther had seen Mikasa through the window just seconds ago and jumped on his feet to get to the area without thinking it twice. At the end of the day if the girl was with their corporal's child, protect that child and indirectly the girl would have to be their squad’s jobs as well.

“Mikasa Ackerman!” Gunther called for the girl who was about to get another fight with the now on his feets man. She stopped in her tracks and had a look around to see who was calling for her.

“Let us do a hand-to-hand together.” He said while removed his green cloak off of his wide shoulders and got into the position.

Mikasa’s eyes widened before narrowed again. She took a glance at Jean who seem as confused as she felt, and somehow angry. She returned to the man in front of her, this is the second time that day one of the members of Levi’s squad got to interact with her which did not happen a lot. Even though the squad knew about her relationship with their captain both parties did not feel the need to interact often. It is not like they purposely avoiding each other, they were just on different squads.

 _Did Levi order them something about that?_ The thought made her feel irritated.

“Is that a challenge?”

“Take it as you will,” Gunther said with a cocky smile, as far as he could see if he could manage to irritate her she will start to train with him rather than the man behind her who somehow seem to resemble a horse.

“Fine!” She said as she taking her position, completely ignoring her previous partner’s objections. Gunther smiled inwardly. Now he could pretend like fighting with the girl while made sure that her –or the baby for that matter- would get no harm during the training. He was about to regret that decision.

* * *

“Ahh!” Gunther’s groning filled the empty dining room. He was sitting on the table which was his squad’s usual spot for the meals. Gunther, Oluo and Mikasa Ackerman were with him.

“Ah!” Gunther screamed again and dodged when Erd tried to put the ice cube on his cheek. It hurt like hell.

“Stop being such a baby!” Erd murmured under his breath and had another attempt with the ice cube which he became successful this time.

“Yeah, you are acting like such a baby... How come you got injured by that brat anyways?” Oluo talked from the opposite seats of them, arms crossed on his chest and with a cocky smile. Mikasa narrowed her eyes and glared the man.

“You want some too?” she asked with her monotone voice. Yet her eyes were burning and she was ready to send the man to the floor.

“Oi brat! Who do you think you are tallllhhh-“ Mikasa felt her eyes widen with surprise when Oluo had to stop, bitting his tongue viciously. Mikasa even saw a few drops of blood but she decided not to comment on it, besides giving the empty looks of Erd and Gunther’s face, she guessed it was not a rare event.

“Oluo! You bite your tongue again!?” Mikasa tensed immediately when she heard a feminine voice coming from the door, knowing exactly the owner of that voice. Petra Ral. In all of Levi’s squad members, she knew that name the best. She heard the rumors about her having a crush on her lover from various people though she did not have to. Mikasa could see the looks she was given to Levi and could see how tender and caring she was when with him. And she was beautiful, Mikasa admitted bitterly. It went without saying, Petra Ral was not her favorite person in the Scouting Legion.

“You should be more careful or you are going to die because of blood loss one of these days.” The golden-haired girl kept talking to Oluo as she started to walk towards them. Mikasa decided inwardly that it was her time to take her to leave. Just she was about to open her mouth she was interrupted by Petra.

“Mikasa, here!” the girl offered her a cup of tea, smiling to her gently. Mikasa was so confused by the sudden action, it took her some time to regain her voice.

“M - Me? Did you bring me tea?” her voice sound surprised even to her ears. She glanced the rest of Levi’s squad and saw that they all also looked a bit surprised and something else too that Mikasa could not exactly put a finger on it. Petra nodded and guided Mikasa an empty chair, put the tea on the table in front of her.

“You should try it, it is my favorite,” Petra said casually as she saw Mikasa’s hesitation. She then took the chair as opposed to her and next to Oluo’s, looked at the girl with a gentle smile. “

Ye yo sho trie t” Gunther mumbled under his breath. He could not feel his right cheek anymore so that was his best attempt to say ‘Yeah you should try it’. He then squeaked like an 8-year-old when Erd started to tend his other injuries which he took from Mikasa Ackerman almost an hour ago.

Mikasa took a sip of her tea feeling a bit stupid about the bitterness she felt towards the golden-haired girl just a few seconds ago. She had to admit the tea tastes really good. She smiled at Petra and mumbled a thank you. Unable to say anything else. She kept getting more confused and overwhelmed by these four persons’ attitudes toward her today. Suddenly an idea came to her.

 _Do they know that I am pre- No! It is impossible how could they even know?_ Mikasa's eyes widen by the sudden thought. _If they know does that mean Levi also knows?_ She could not help herself but felt her stomach dropped and she shivered a bit. If that was the case and he did know about her condition why he did not say anything about it? Besides who would tell him? Mikasa made Hange swear and even though the woman was a little unstable she trust her to keep her words. She wouldn’t tell Levi. _Right?_

“Mikasa? Are you cold?” Erd asked while he finally finished with Gunther’s face. She looked at the man instantly. Her movements did not go unnoticed by any of them. She was just about to shook her head when Oluo got up and removed his cloak. He walked toward Mikasa and before she could understand what he was trying to do he put his cloak on her shoulders. If Mikasa was not surprised by the Levi Squad’s actions throughout all day now she was.

“Wha- What are you doing? Thanks but I do not need it, take it back.” She tried to remove Oluo’s cloak from her shoulders to give it back to his owner.

“Tch – Just take it brat.”

“Oluo are you again try to impersonate the Corporal again?”

“Petra who do you think you are talking to?”

“Oi what is going on here?” their discussion was ended by the unmistakable voice of their corporal who was now stood by the door of the mess hall with Hange by his side.

“And why is Ackerman here with you?” Levi added while his eyes studied the said woman. She was sitting at the end of the table with an extra-large cloak on her shoulders. All five of them stood up and saluted the Corporal and the Squad Leader before Erd started talking.

“Welcome back Corporal, Squad Leader.” He acknowledged them and continued “Miss Ackerman was here with us while I tended to Gunther’s injures. Well... She beat him, apparently.”

“Sh did t beat m! W wer traiin!”

“He means they were training Corporal which doesn’t mean that he got beaten,” Erd said trying to suppress a smirk.

“H-“

“Why were you training with Ackerman?” Levi interrupted before the two members of his squad could continue. His voice was dull but his eyes were burning with something that they could not put a finger on.

“I – I…”

“I asked him.” Mikasa talked for the first time since the two of their superiors came into the mess hall. She hoped as soon as she put an end to that conversation the quicker she got to stay alone with Levi. And she wanted to be alone with Levi, like right now. She needed to. She needed to know if he knew about her condition or not. He looked at her with cold narrowed eyes which she returned without hesitation. She decided that the most convenient way to stay alone with the short man in front of her was to make him irritated. She kept looking right into his eyes daringly and arched one of her eyebrows _got a problem with that?_ Her plan seemed to work.

“All of you, except Ackerman, go with Hange. She needs to discuss something with you.” Mikasa could have sworn that the temperature of the room dropped a few degrees suddenly and his squad seemed to sense this too because they all obeyed him eagerly, trying to get out of there as soon as possible.

“Ehh – I do?” Hange asked with a surprised voice but when Levi shot her a glance she took the message and left with the others, but not before winking the two remaining individuals. As soon as they were alone Mikasa started to run towards the grumpy man’s arms, forgetting the tension between them already. Still annoyed he did not return her hug for a moment but it has been two days and he missed her so much so within seconds he gave in to her, arms holding her tightly against himself.

“How is Eren?” Mikasa asked with a concerning voice when she broke off from his hug but continued to stay in his arms. He let out a ‘tch’ before he guaranteed her that he was safe and sound.

“What is this?” Levi asked suddenly, holding the edge of the cloak on her shoulders.

“A cloak,” she said mockingly which made his eyes twitch.

“I can see that you brat. Why is it so large?”

“It’s Oluo’s” Mikasa answered him nonchalantly, the answer only made his eyes to twitch even more.

“Oluo? First Gunther and now Oluo? I cannot leave you even a day by yourself woman?”

He seemed to be his normal self. Short-tempered and grumpy, which made clear for Mikasa that Levi did not know about her pregnancy. Good. She wanted to be the one who told him. And she was going to do that like right now. Her stomach dropped suddenly, she felt she was sweating but feeling cold at the same time and her hands started to shaking as well. Levi noticed all of these and the sudden change of his lover made him feel nervous as well.

“What is it?” he asked indifferently even though what he felt was anything but indifferent.

“I need to tell you something,” Mikasa said breathlessly. Levi nodded to her encouraged her to continue. He then felt her freezing hands took off his right hand from her waist and guided it to her stomach.

“I am pregnant.” She said suddenly.

Levi froze on the spot. His brain decided to go on a vacation at that very moment it seems because it did not process any information. He knew what he heard but he could not understand it. He could not breathe, could not make a move and he was almost sure that he could not blink at that moment even if he wanted to.

A moment felt like a year passed between them.

Mikasa was looking at him expectantly.

“Aren’t you going to say something?” she asked after a few seconds almost hopefully.

He wanted to say something, he did not know what it is but he wanted to. The issue was not that there was nothing to say, the issue was him, him not being able to find his voice. He opened his mouth to say something but of course nothing came out. So he continued to stare at her. Suddenly something in her eyes changed. Her eyes darken Levi noticed her hands over his on her stomach dropped, taking his hand as well during the process. And she looked so broken in the blink of an eye something in him moved and made him regain control over his body.

He grabbed her hand again and little by little, without his control, his lips twitch upwards until he gave her a full grin which made her stop breathing. His left hand found his way on her stomach and he looked at her still flat stomach admiringly. When Levi lifted his head again to meet Mikasa’s eyes, he saw her smiling at him adoringly, tears on her eyes. He did not say anything, just pulled her into a hug. Kissed her eyelids one by one and whispering her ears the only thing he could think of at that moment.

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have posted this on Tumblr and decided to post in on here as well. Let me know grammatical errors when you catch please - I would like to improve myself since I'm not native. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
